The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft control systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for an altitude capture performance monitor.
Altitude capture maneuvers can be used to maneuver an airborne platform to a target altitude. For example, during an altitude capture maneuver, autoflight and/or autothrust systems can execute a pitch control loop to generate commands to capture the target altitude, which may be selected based on input received from an operator of the airborne platform, such as a pilot. However, in existing systems, the altitude capture maneuver may be attempted even if the airborne platform does not have sufficient energy to achieve the target altitude prior to or during the maneuver.